El principio del final
by Never Black
Summary: Utena se da por muerta, Anthy desaparecida... Qué pasa ahora?La vida sigue... y de qué modo... ¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Primera Parte

Hola!! Este fic de Utena es algo... patético la verdad XD El que escribí antes que este, con la misma historia,lo perdí u.uU... Así que hiceotro intento de reescribir, pero no me salió nada bien XD. Bueno, espero queos guste, aunque sea un poquito...

Primera parte

Erase una vez, hace mucho y mucho tiempo, había una princesa triste y joven que hacía muy poco que había perdido a su padre y a su madre. Entonces, apareció un príncipe encima de un caballo blanco... Era una figura atractiva, con una dulce sonrisa, que, envolviendo a la princesa con el perfume de una rosa y secando las lágrimas de su rostro, le dijo: "pequeña, tendrás que llevar toda esta pena y esta tristeza contigo, pero no pierdas nunca esta nobleza y esta fuerza cuando crezcas. Esto es para que recuerdes el día de hoy". La princesa, sorprendida dijo a su vez: "Nos volveremos a ver?" "Con este anillo de amor estarás siempre a mi lado" respondió el príncipe.

Ese anillo pudo ser un anillo de compromiso como ella creía... hubiera sido possible... Sea como sea, a la princesa la impresionó tanto aquél príncipe, que decidió que ella misma sería como él. Aunque no fue una buena idea...

Ese chico le dio el poder para revolucionar el mundo mediante el anillo. Unos años más tarde, la joven había crecido y ya era una joven de 14-15 años. Consiguió revolucionar el mundo mediante duros duelos entre miembros del instituto donde se matriculó para estar al lado de su príncipe, y quedarse con la novia de las rosas, el trofeo para el duelista vencedor. Ganó la mayoría de duelos, y consiguió provocar el principio de la revolución del mundo mientras iba estableciendo una fuerte amistad con la novia de las rosas. Pero ese poder acabó con ella, muchos creen que la chica murió... La novia de las rosas quedó libre de el Fin del Mundo, el que lo manejaba todo, al igual que los otros duelistas. Pero todo no terminó ahí...

Anthy Himemiya era esa novia de las rosas, una chica un poco extraña que estaba muy relacionada con el Fin del Mundo, pero aún así amó al duelista vencedor, Utena Tenjou, hasta tal punto que se fue a buscarla después de desaparecer con millones de heridas en su cuerpo producidas por las espadas que la liberaron de su jaula...

Uno de nuestros luchadores restantes es Touga Kiryu, el ex-delegado del instituto. Toga se enamoró de Utena, pero esta le rechazó, pues ella estaba enamorada del príncipe de sus sueños, aunque realmente sólo fuera una ilusión. Era el duelista más fuerte, pero se dejó enredar por el Fin del Mundo como todos. Pasados estos 3 años, Toga ha seguido en el instituto pero esta vez como profesor...

Touga: La clase ha terminado, pero quiero que me traigáis el trabajo sobre el accidente en el edificio de Nemuro - y si alguna chica quiere darme su número de teléfono yo encantado eh!!-

Chics de fondo: Juas que mierda, siempre con los trabajitos estos, no lo soporto más. Ni yo tio. Ala! Has visto a esa tia, está buena eh, jaja. Eh tú tio ¿qué miras? Déjame en paz, nunca saldría contigo ni de coña, jajaj ¿qué se ha creído?Uy qué humos gasta la tia... Ala mira a ese... no es...?

Touga: Vamos chicos comportaros! Ya soys alumnos de instituto!

Alguien entra en la clase, parece un chico muy guapo, con el pelo ondulado y verde, lleva una katana en la mano. Él es Sayonji, Kioychi Sayonji, un viejo compañero y ex-duelista. Otro títere del Fin del Mundo.

Sayonji: Hombre Toga ¿Cómo es que ejerces de profesor? No te han gustado nunca los profes...

Touga: Sí, lo sé. Pero alguien se tenía que quedar para controlar al Fin del Mundo. Desde el día que Utena revolucionó el mundo las cosas parece que hayan vuelto a la normalidad, pero algo me dice que no es así. He descubierto alumnos de los primeros cursos que llevan el emblema de la rosa y eso que nosotros fuimos los únicos duelistas. Todo es muy extraño y no me puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Touga se quita las gafas y las guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, luego hace como que se va y le pone una mano en el hombro a Sayonji.

Touga: Por favor, ve con cuidado, el Fin del Mundo nos acecha y en cualquier momento se manifestará.

Sayonji: Te veo muy serio Touga, has cambiado mucho durante este largo tiempo que no nos hemos visto; pero te voy a hacer caso, yo también he visto cosas que no parecían normales... como por ejemplo que la arena de los duelos ha vuelto a aparecer juntamente con el palacio invertido...

Touga: ¿Cómo?!¡Pero si se derrumbó después de que Utena muriera!

Sayonji: Pues parece que no es así... Da igual, ya hablaremos más tarde. Tengo que dejarte, tengo clase con mis alumnos.

Touga: Clase? De qué?

Sayonji: Soy _sensei _en un dojo, enseño el arte de la lucha, deberías probarlo, tú también lo dominas.

Touga: je...

Mientras tanto, en el club de esgrima una de nuestras ex-duelistas, Jury Arisugawa, la peli-roja de curvas espeluznantes y gran luchadora, está en su despacho, atendiendo a una visita. La joven es nueva en la escuela, es alumna de intercambio y anda un poco perdida. La chica tiene el pelo mora y unos ojos enormes, escondidos bajo unas gafas grandes. Las manos no se están quietas, pues se estruja la falda de los nervios. La chica se llama Kaory.

Kaory: la verdad es que los deportes no son mi fuerte... soy un poco patosa y no tengo mucha agilidad.

Pero Juri no le hace ni caso, por su cabeza ahora circulan cosas, como: de qué le sonará la cara de esa chica?

Kaory: ¿Señorita Arisugawa, me está escuchando?

Juri: Sí, si, perdona. Estaba pensando en que te pareces a alguien que conocía muy bien... pero ahora eso es agua pasada, se terminó. Así que quieres entrar en el club de esgrima? Pues adelante, estás bien recibida.

Kaory: Muchísimas gracias, pero está segura?

Juri le hecha una sonrisa encantadora y tierna. Ya sabe a quién le recuerda...

Juri: ¿Te importaría pasarte esta tarde, después de las clases, por mi despacho para comentar lo de los entrenamientos?

Kaory: de acuerdo. Muchas gracias señorita

Mientras tanto, en el gran palacio de la música un par de mellizos tocan para un gran público una bella melodía. Su pelo es azul igual que sus ojos. El público aplaude con gran entusiasmo a los artistas, que se van saliendo del escenario. Son Mikey y Kozue. Entre el público, Mikey entrevé a una silueta de chica, la que no puede ver nada bien, solo ve sus enormes ojos azules. Quiere acercarse, pero la figura ya no está...

Después de la cena:

Kozue: ¿Qué te pasa hermano? No has tomado bocado en toda la cena y eso que era en nuestro honor.

Mikey no responde, sólo le sonríe . Pero ha estado pensando todo el rato en la figura que ha visto, y en su mirada tan penetrante, ¿quién podría ser?

CONTINUARÁ!!!


	2. Segunda Parte

Segunda parte

Touga se encuentra estirado en la arena de los duelos que acaba de aparecer. El viento es suave y vuelan pétalos de rosa blanca en el aire. El cielo está estrellado y muy claro, la ténue luz de la luna le deja ver la sombra de alguien. Se incorpora y mira, pero no ve nada. De repente oye una voz que no se sabe de donde proviene, parece una chica...

Chica: Búscame, ahí donde haya un sentimiento noble estaré yo... recuérdalo...

La voz lo repite una y otra vez, siempre lo mismo, como si fuera el viento quien lo susurrara.

Touga: ¿Pero quién eres? Déjate ver por favor!

Entonces lo ve, ve los mismos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, pero quién era...? La voz y la figura se desvanecen, igualmente los pétalos de rosa y el cielo se cubre de nubarrones. Empieza a llover.

Sayonji: Hey tio, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Es que quieres resfriarte? Ven, entra en mi casa, tengo toallas para que te seques.

Ya en la casa.

Sayonji: ¿Qué hacías allí en medio de la lluvia?

Touga: Nunca has tenido una paranoia de esas que oyes voces y ves cosas?

Sayonji: Tio esas cosas me dan yu-yu...

Touga: La verdad es que esta noche, en la arena de los duelos se me ha aparecido, era ella estoy seguro, y me ha dicho algo así como que la buscase y que no perdiera mi nobleza nunca... Y esos ojos maravillosos...

Sayonji: Te refieres a Dios verdad? Sabía que a ti también te iban esos rollos...

Touga: Qué dices tio? Yo me pirrio por las tias � Por quién me tomas? No me refiero a él...

Ya entrada la tarde-noche, en el despacho de Juri, se oyen unos golpes de llamada en la puerta. Es Kaory, la chica nueva.

Juri: Adelante.

A la chica se le caen hasta las bragas del susto en ver a Juri medio en bolas con esa bata tan fashion que tiene. Está estirada encima del escritorio, con media pierna al aire.

Kaory: Señorita Arisugawa… esto… que yo venía por lo de los entrenamientos, perdone si le he interrumpido, ya me voy...

Juri: No tranquila, te estaba esperando. Quería decirte algo muy importante. Desde esta mañana, cuando te he visto entrar por el despacho, hasta ahora he estado pensando mucho en ti. Te pareces a una amiga muy íntima que tuve en mis años de estudiante, se llamaba Shiory.

Entonces Juri se acerca a Kaory con una mirada muy sexy, le pone las manos encima de ese jersey tan bonito de Kalvin que lleva y se lo empieza a quitar. Kaory no hace nada, sólo la mira. Juri empieza a tocarla suavemente por TODAS las partes del cuerpo y no para porqué Kaory no se opone. Ya desnudas las dos en la habitación, después que Juri se quitara la bata (debajo no lleva nada más �), empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, a tocarse, a probar cosas que ninguna de las dos había probado antes. Por una de esas "casualidades" de la vida, en el suelo hay un colchón muy cómodo y bien preparado, al que se tiran de golpe encime de él. Terminada ya la tarea, Juri se queda con Kaory entre sus brazos.

Juri: Sobre lo de las clases y los entrenamientos no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras.

Kaory: Gracias señorita. Yo... quería decirle algo…

Antes de que pueda continuar, la chica se desmaya. Entonces se empieza a oír la voz que anteriormente había oído Touga, pero esta vez dice algo diferente.

Chica: Juri, siempre te he admirado por tu carácter fuerte, però es ahora cuando no debes confiar en nadie!

Juri: Quién eres? Y qué quieres de mí? Y por qué está Kaory en el suelo?

Chica: A mi no me cortes joder! ehem... Que me hagas caso, no confíes en nadie. Las cosas últimamente no son lo que parecen…

La voz se desvanece, pero en el aire se queda el perfume de rosas. En el espejo de la habitación aún se reflejan unos ojos azules penetrantes. La chica se despierta de nuevo.

Kaory: Qué ha pasado? ... Eh…?

Pero Juri ya no está a su lado.

CONTINUARÁ!!!


	3. Tercera Parte

Tercera parte

En la mansión de los Kaoru, todo está muy tranquilo, todo el mundo duerme, excepto Kozue. La chica de pelo azul se encuentra delante de una gran ventana. Desde fuera se ven las farolas encendidas, el fuerte viento que meza las hojas. No hace muy buen tiempo para salir a la calle, pero aún así, alguien no tiene miedo de salir. Una silueta se distingue entre las sombras de los árboles, parece una chica. La chica adelanta unos pasos para dejarse ver, tiene el pelo mora y sonríe a kozue con mucho efecto. Kozue, asustada, corre las cortinas y despierta a su hermano que yace dormido profundamente.

Kozue: Mikey, hey Mikey (parece esa canción: Oh mickey you're so fine! XD) despierta por favor, hay alguien en la calle, delante de casa!!! Mikey venga joder despierta!!

Mikey: mmmejame...

Kozue: Joder que te despiertes!!!!!!!!!

Mikey: Qué pasa??? Ah eres tu Kozue... con el sueño tan bueno que tenía ahora...

Kozue: Cómo que "ah eres tu" � ? Oye que si veo a un violador en la calle te tendré que avisar... además tu eres mi hombrecito, mi protector

Mikey: Qué va a haber un violador aquí? Si Touga ya no hace esas cosas mujer! Pero bueno, a ver, dime qué pasa.

Kozue lleva a Mikey a la ventana y le enseña la persona que está ahí, o más bien dicho que había estado, porqué ya no hay nadie. En su lugar ahora se halla la pulsera de Kozue que la unía a Mikey.

Mikey: Para nada me despiertas? Y ahora quien me devuelve mi sueño? � Además, por qué tiras así nuestra pulsera? Creía que era algo muy importante para ti.

Kozue: Mikey yo... yo no sé como ha podido ir a parar allí!

Kozue baja las escaleras rápidamente en busca de su pulsera para no romper su relación con su hermano. Desesperada por saber quién era esa persona, y para demostrarle a su hermano que sí que había alguien, decide ir a buscar ella misma a la persona. La luz de las farolas se ha apagado, de detrás de un árbol se ve una silueta, es la persona de antes? Parece que es de otra persona, pero lo sabrá de inmediato. Se acerca al árbol, despacio, sin hacer ruido para que no la oigan. Pero al saltar encima de ella, ya no está, se ha desvanecido. Empieza a buscar desesperada, sin ver nada, de golpe la oscuridad total. No ve nada, empieza a gritar pero la voz no le sale, no puede hablar! Siente que alguien le observa...

Mikey: Kozue?! Kozue estás ahí? No estarás enfadada por lo de antes verdad? Vamos cari que ya sabes que tengo un mal despertar... Dónde se debe haber metido > ?

Mickey está en el jardín de su casa, buscando a su hermana. Al rato aparece Touga, algo triste, que se acerca a él en verle.

Touga: Qué te pasa Mikey? Te veo muy preocupado, le ha pasado algo a Kozue?

Mikey: La verdad es que no encuentro a mi hermana por ninguna parte, llevo toda la mañana buscándola. Ayer me peleé con ella por una tontería, pero a veces esas cosas se las toma muy mal. No se qué hacer delegado...

Touga: No me llames delegado, ya no lo soy, ahora soy un simple profesor de la academia. Pero respecto al tema de tu hermana, si supiera algo te ayudaría, pero no es el caso. Estos últimos meses han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas...

De repente aparece Juri por la puerta del jardín cortando la conversa que tenían Mikey y Touga.

Juri: Oídme chicos! No me tratéis de loca y cosas de esas, pero he oído la voz de una chica y he visto unos ojos enormes azules en el espejo de mi habitación!!

Mikey: Tú también? Yo vi la silueta de una chica, sus ojos, pero no me dijo nada a mí...

Touga: Yo también. Fue en la arena de los duelos, de repente se levantó una brisa llena de pétalos de rosa blanca... vi la silueta de una mujer, sus ojos azules, y me dijo algo así como que no dejara de ser noble.

Juri y Mikey: La arena de los duelos????!!!!

Mikey: Ha vuelto a aparecer? Pero si cuando Utena...

Juri: Claro... Utena, era ella la chica que...

Touga: Ahora lo entendéis? Ella nos salvó una vez, y por alguna razón, lo intenta hacer de nuevo.

Sayonji, que acaba de aparecer por la puerta del jardín también: Hola chicos, os he estado escuchando, y debo decir que yo también he visto a Utena, o lo que fuese esa cosa. Me dijo que debíamos destruirlo... pero no me dijo el qué.

Touga: Sea lo que sea, debemos ir con cuidado, no sabemos lo que sucede.

De repente se levanta un viento muy fuerte lleno de pétalos de rosa blanca, acompañados de la voz de la chica, en este caso ya saben que es Utena, gritando:

Utena: Chicos tened cuidado! Se acerca, no tardará en atacaros a vosotros también.

La silueta esta vez ya es visible del todo, es verdad que la chica era Utena. Sus ojos expresan horror. Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas, provocadas por esas espadas, y la ropa llena de ahujeros. Se los mira preocupada, a punto de llorar, intentando mantenerse de pie.

Touga: Quién Utena, quién es?

Utena: no os quedéis mucho tiempo aquí, huid, sólo os busca a vosotros. Huid!!!!

La figura se desvanece juntamente con el viento. Touga empieza a llorar y a pegar puñetazos en el suelo.

Touga: Utena no, no te vayas por favor, dinos quién o qué es! Uteeenaaa!!! Vuelve por favor!

Sayonji: Touga, cálmate, ya se ha ido... Si ocurre algo, debemos ayudarnos, este no es el mejor momento para decaer. Recordad, como dijo Utena, debemos ayudarnos.

CONTINUARÁ!!!


	4. Cuarta Parte

Cuarta parte:

Después de lo sucedido, todos están muy atentos a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sayonji se encuentra en el club de kendo, practicando su técnica, cuando oye como se corre la puerta.

Sayonji: Touga eres tú?

Kaory: No...

Sayonji: Quién coño quieres? Otra admiradora, paso de todas vosotras, yo sólo tengo ojos para una persona...

Kaory: No, si yo sólo quería...

Al cabo de un rato...

Touga: Sayonji estás aquí? Vamos sal! Vaya, no está... qué raro. Bueno, pues me iré a buscar a chicas jovencitas. Ay, qué es esto? Una carta de amor, para quién será? Si es para mí... este Sayonji como se las trae...

"_Querido sr. Touga, quería citarle debajo del árbol de la colina de la escuela, le esperaré hasta que haga falta"._

Touga: Vaya, vaya, seguro que es de una admiradora... que encanto de chica, me estará esperando cuanto haga falta esta no se me escapa... voy para allá.

Ya en la colina, Touga busca a la chica desesperadamente.

Touga: Pero dónde estará? Si ponía que me esperaría lo que hiciese falta, la juventud de hoy en día no se aclara. Vaya, si ahí hay alguien! Oiga señorita, es usted quién me ha citado? Oiga pero qué me está haciendo? Si esto es cloro... for... mo...

Mikey: Touga? Sayonji? Pero si hace un momento me han dicho que estaban aquí... ahora a quién le cuento lo que me acaba de suceder? Y mi hermana también ha desaparecido... Estoy sólo!!!Ah no, tengo a Juri...

En el despacho de Juri no hay nadie, sólo una nota dirigida a todos los duelistas que quedan, es decir, a Mikey. Pone algo así como:

"_Soy el viento que os mece, la espada que os hiere, la rosa que os gusta. Soy todo eso que teméis y que queréis. Lo soy todo, pero a la vez nada. Al que lee esto le espera la parte más dura. Si quieres ganar y ver de nuevo a tus amigos, reúnete conmigo en la arena de los duelos, Mikey Kaoru."_

La puerta de la Rosa que lleva a la arena está abierta una vez más después de mucho tiempo. La escalera está cubierta de pétalos de rosa blanca y lila. Arriba del todo se encuentra el castillo que ha descendido, otra vez. Suspendidos en el aire se encuentran unos ataúdes con alguien dentro. Son Juri, Kozue, Sayonji, Touga y sorprendentemente también está Utena. En el suelo hay la espada de Dios cubierta aún con la sangre de Utena. "Pero no puede ser..." piensa Mikey, "El castillo, la escalera, todo esto se derrumbó hace tiempo... y Utena, cómo puede estar igual que entonces? y esa sangre suya, no es possible..." Entonces aparece el Fin del Mundo, es decir, Akio, con su hermana Anthy en brazos, parece que esté desmayada, pero lleva puesto el traje de novia de la rosa.

Mikey: Eres tú, verdad, el que ha preparado todo esto. La carta de antes, ellos ahí arriba. Además te quedaste con Utena cuando no se podía mover por las heridas! Eres un ser despreciable.

Akio: Yo no diría tanto. No fui yo sólo el que preparó esto. Tuve a alguien que me ayudó.

Mikey: Continuaste usando a Himemiya? Sera zorra la tia esta, otra vez nos ha traicionado! Esta tia es que ya no la soporto!!

Akio: No me refería a ella, sí que me ayudó un poco, fue el cebo perfecto para atraeros a todos, a Utena y a mi verdadera princesa. Ven cariño y preséntate.

Kaory: Hola, soy Kaory, una asesina.

Mikey: Asesina?

Kaory: Exacto, nunca te ha dicho Utena que sus padres murieron?

Mikey: Si, en un accidente...

Kaory: Inocente... Ya veo por qué te llamaba Akio "the innocent". Jajaja

Mikey: Pero como pudiste matar a sus padres?

Kaory: hahahaa

Akio: Ahora solo nos falta encerrarte a ti también en uno de esos ataúdes para poder conseguir el poder suficiente. Con los otros no ha sido nada difícil, son débiles de espíritu, espero que tú también te portes bien, eh _Miki _Kaoru!?

Akio se lanza encima de él con la espada en mano. Mikey reacciona a tiempo y coge la espada de Utena del suelo, pero con la mala suerte que Akio le ha visto y se las ha apañado para clavarle la espada en el pecho. Por suerte no le ha matado, sólo le ha dañado, de tal modo que no se pueda mover.

Akio: Arreglado el asunto este de Mikey, vamos a proceder a la revolución total. Kaory, hazme los honores por favor.

Kaory: Si señor Akio.

Mikey: Y tú por qué llevas la pulsera de mi hermana? Es nuestro modo de demostrar que estamos unidos! Además, no entiendo nada... la revolución? No revolucionó el mundo Utena??

Akio: Realmente soys todos unos ignorantes... la revolución no se llevó a cabo porqué Utena no era la verdadera princesa que necesitaba.

Kaory se acerca a Mikey y le encierra a él también en un ataúd. Coge la espada y se la entrega a Akio. De golpe desciende una figura del cielo. Es un niño jovencito de pelo lila. Lleva el traje de príncipe. Es Dios.

Dios: Akio, hermano, para! No has hecho suficiente daño a estas personas?

Dios despliega todo su poder y rompe los ataúdes, dejando caer a todos de dentro. Todos se despiertan, excepto Utena. Touga corre hacia Utena, Juri se queda sin palabras al ver a Kaory con Akio y vestida con el traje de novia. Mikey abraza a Kozue mientras sigue estirado en el suelo por la herida.

Juri: Kaory, si yo te he querido mucho, por qué nos haces esto?

Kaory: Infeliz, sólo fue una trampa para cogerte a ti también...

Touga: Utena, Utena despierta por favor. Utena despierta joder!!!!!

Akio: No se va a despertar nunca más, he sellado su alma dentro del palacio y ella está muerta.

Touga: Te vas a enterar!

Touga se lanza encima de Akio, al igual que Juri y Sayonji, cada uno con su espada. Pero Akio es fuerte, y de un golpe de brazo se los quita de encima.

Dios: Akio, te reto a un duelo de vida o muerte!

Akio: Entendido, esta vez no te lo voy a poner nada fácil!

La batalla está muy igualada, pero sin duda es Akio quién está mejor preparado. Sus espadas han quedado teñidas con la sangre de los dos. Dios ha muerto en manos de su hermano.

Akio: Muerto dios, yo soy el más fuerte aquí. Así que es vuestra hora final!

Utena: Detente Akio!!

De los brazos de Touga se ha levantado Utena, con la ropa hecha polvo. Se levanta del suelo, sin ticar de pies en el suelo, y su ropa, delante de los ojos de los demás, se convierte en el trage de Dios. Coge su espada y empieza su nuevo duelo.

Akio: Como puede ser? Si tu alma está en el palacio, es imposible que salga de ahí!

Utena: Dios y yo...

Akio: Dios y tú?

Utena: Quién es el ignorante ahora, eh? No puedes llegar a imaginarte el poder que tiene Dios. Él me ha dado su poder para salir de allí. Ves este anillo? Lo es todo para mi.

Touga: Utena no lo hagas, tienes las heridas abiertas de la otra vez, puedes morir.

Utena: Touga, amor, no tengo nada que perder, la verdad es que yo ya estoy muerta desde aquel día durante la lucha con Akio. No me queda nada, Himemiya me traicionó y era lo que más quería en este mundo, mi última salida es la muerte.

Akio: Así que nuestra _principito_ está decidida a luchar de nuevo. No me importa, acabé una vez contigo, no me va a costar nada hacerlo de nuevo. Kaory, dame la espada de tu pecho!

Kaory: Si amor. Oh poder que se esconde en mi interior...

Utena: Espera! No te cansas de utilizar a la gente?

Akio: Kaory por qué no le cuentas la verdad a Utena?

Utena: La verdad? Qué verdad? Más mentiras Akio?

Kaory: _Hace mucho tiempo había una princesita muy triste porqué su padre y su madre habían muerto en un accidente..._ pero fue realmente un accidente?

Utena: Cómo es que sabes esto? Claro que fue un accidente! La carretera estaba mojada y resbalaron...

Kaory: La verdad es que no fue un accidente... Tres años antes de que nacieras, tus padres tubieron otro hijo al que abandonaron. Este hijo suyo estuvo en manos de Akio hasta que creció y tuvo suficiente poder para matar a esos padres sin corazón. Pero al llegar ahí vió que estos tenían otra hija a la que cuidaban. Esta niña se llamaba Utena.

Utena: Yo tengo un hermano?

Akio: Más bien una hermana, verdad Kaory?

Utena: Qué? Tú eres mi hermana? No me lo creo, es otra de tus mentiras!

Kaory: Sólo tuve que ponerme un día en la carretera, al verme se asustaron tanto que se salieron de la carretera. Pobres... jajaja

Utena: No, no me lo creo, es mentira... no.. no puede ser! Y por qué no me mataste a mi también, me debes odiar, verdad?

Akio: El culpable de que no lo hiciera fui yo, le dije que te necesitaba, así que no te tocó.

Utena se encuentra en el suelo, desecha por dentro de la gran tragedia que acaba de escuchar. No se lo puede creer, pero sabe que es verdad, por alguna razón lo sabe. Sus ojos no dejan de verter miles de lágrimas, y nota las heridas más adentro que nunca. Está perdiendo sus últimas fuerzas.

Utena: Así que...sniff... que fue todo un juego... sniff... verdad, desde el principio? Fui una imbécil... Sniff... Pero se ha acabado, hoy es tu final Akio, voy a acabar contigo!!!

Utena lleva la espada de Dios, la que ha limpiado de sangre lamiéndola. La sangre de Akio, recorriendo su cuerpo, empieza a provocarle una extraña sensación. Los demás ven como cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el viento que la eleva. Su cuerpo está flotando en el aire, mientras vuelven a volar pétalos blancos, en remolino alrededor de su cuerpo. Utena se queda quieta, hasta que sus ojos se abren de golpe, mirando a Akio muy enfadada. Sus heridas, milagrosamente, se han cerrado y su ropa vuelve a ser el trage de chico negro que siempre llevaba. Vuelve a lanzarse contra él. Mientras luchan van hablando:

Utena: Eres mala persona, pero tu sangre es deliciosa. Lástima que tenga que derramarla ahora mismo!!!

Akio: Eso te lo crees tú guapa, no te lo pondré nada fácil. Lucha con todo tu poder, no te servirá de nada tampoco! Aunque hayas recuperado tu alma y vuelvas a estar viva, nada te servirá contra mi!

La batalla dura mucho, los demás quieren ayudar a Utena pero no pueden moverse, el poder de Kaory encima de ellos es demasiado enorme. Se oyen las espadas chocar entre ellas. Al cabo de un rato parece que el combate ha terminado. Akio se encuentra de pie y Utena en el suelo.

Touga: Utena estás bien?!!! Utena no por favor!! No quiero perderte una segunda vez!

Juri: Utena levanta!

Sayonji: Vamos Tenjo, levanta! Hazlo por todos nosotros!!

Utena sonrie, mientras se levanta despacio. Akio cae al suelo herido, y llama a Kaory en busca de ayuda.

Akio: Kaory, dame tu poder, ahora si que voy a ganar!!

Utena se acerca a Kaory con sus últimas fuerzas, lame las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de esta en ver a Akio en el suelo, y la atraviesa con su espada.. Akio desaparece hecho pétalos de rosa lila. Kaory cae al suelo muerta. Todo ha terminado...

Touga, Juri, Sayonji: Utena!!

Utena: Tranquilos. Estais todos bién?

Kozue: Mikey, Mikey!!! Estás bien? Responde!!

Mikey ha muerto en un baño de sangre de la espada que le clavó Akio. A todos se les cae alguna lágrima, pero Kozue está realmente hecha polvo.

CONTINUARÁ!!!


	5. Quinta Parte El final

Quinta parte:

El día se ha teñido de negro por la muerte de Mikey. El enterramiento ha sido largo, todos querían despedirse de él por última vez. Todas sus admiradoras han acudido, pero se han ido cuando Kozue les ha echado una mirada de asesina.

Utena: Bueno chicos, esta vez todo ha terminado todo por fin...

Touga: Sí. Por cierto Utena, te gustaría salir conmigo algún día de estos? Ya sé que siempre me rechazaste, pero por favor, si hubiera alguna posibilidad me la darías?

Utena: Está bien.

Touga: De verdad??!!! AAaahh!! Te amo Utena!!!

Sayonji: Pues vaya, después de irse a la cama con toda.... AAu!!

Touga le ha pegado un pisotón a Sayonji en el pie, mientras sonrie a Utena.

Juri: Sabéis qué es lo más gracioso de todo? Que Himemiya se suicidó porqué creia que estabas muerta Utena hahahahahahahahah

Todos se la quedan mirando de forma muy rara por lo que acaba de decir.

Utena: Se suicidó? Vaya, que lástima, era buena como criada para arreglarme la casa. Pero es mejor así, con la comida tan mala que hacía hahaha

Todos se ponen a reír, estan alegres por fin, aún con la muerte de Mikey. Aparece un coche rojo descapotable muy guapo.

Utena: Ese no es el coche de Akio, no me digáis que aún está vivo?

Juri: Que va. Es Suchiya que viene a buscarme, hemos quedado. Venga chicos hasta otra!

El coche se va dejando atrás una nube de humo.

Utena: però Ruka no había muerto de su enfermedad?

Touga: "Quiero dar el poder de los milagros a la persona que amo... Quiero conseguir que ella sea libre..._"... "Cuando muera, no se lo digas a Juri. Aunque, ni que se lo dijeras... ella jamás lo creería, ella es así. Mi Juri..."_

Sayonji: y eso qué quiere decir?

Utena: Suchiya... Ese chico ama a Juri, y ha conseguido recuperarse por ella. Qué bonito...

Sayonji: Una cosa chicos. Eso que me dijiste Touga, de que algunos de los alumnos de los primeros cursos llevaban el emblema de la rosa, o sea el anillo de duelista, qué ha pasado con eso?

Touga: pregunté a una chica que llevaba el anillo sobre eso, y me dijo que lo compró en una tienda de souvenirs que han abierto en la escuela.También había trages como los nuestros y demás...

Utena: Respecto a eso, creo que ninguno de nosotros ha recibido ni una pela por eso � ... y eso que es gracias a nosotros que hacen negocio...

Touga: Sí....

Se fueron todos por el camino por dónde entraron por primera vez en la escuela riendo, y en ese momento olvidaron todo lo sucedido.

Algunos dicen que en la academia aún se oyen las voces de Akio y Kaory, hasta las de Mikey a veces. Pero como nadie se atreve a ir, no se sabe...

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
